Going To You
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 날 보던 네 눈빛과 미소가 그 따스한 입술과 손길이 너무 그리워 너무 그리워 단 하루도 잊은 적 없었어 내 가슴 가슴마다 너라서 난 오늘도 난 오늘도 나 지금 너에게 간다 조금만 기다려줘 날 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 난 너에게 간다 모질게 돌아서던 어깨가 날 차갑게 떠나던 발길이 너무 두려워 너무 두려워 단 하루도 날 잊지 말아줘 그 순간 순간마다 멀어져 난 오늘도 난 오늘도 나 지금 너에게 간다 조금만 기다려줘 날 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 난 너에게 간다 조금만 기다려줘 날 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 난 너에게 간다 너무 멀리 가진 마 찾을 수 있게 Make you fall in love 그댈 찾을 거라고 그댈 잊는다는 건 나를 잊는 거니까 나는 안돼 나는 꼭 너야만 해 그래 너 그래 너 나 지금 너에게 간다 조금만 기다려줘 날 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 난 너에게 간다 조금만 기다려줘 날 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 너 아니면 안돼 난 안돼 난 안돼 난 너에게 간다 날 보던 네 눈빛과 미소가 그 따스한 입술과 손길이 너무 그리워 너무 그리워 |-|Romanization= nal bodeon ne nunbitgwa misoga geu ttaseuhan ipsulgwa songiri neomu geuriwo neomu geuriwo dan harudo ijeun jeok eobseosseo nae gaseum gaseummada neoraseo nan oneuldo nan oneuldo na jigeum neoege ganda jogeumman gidaryeojwo nal neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae nan neoege ganda mojilge doraseodeon eokkaega nal chagapge tteonadeon balgiri neomu duryeowo neomu duryeowo dan harudo nal itji marajwo geu sungan sunganmada meoreojyeo nan oneuldo nan oneuldo na jigeum neoege ganda jogeumman gidaryeojwo nal neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae nan neoege ganda jogeumman gidaryeojwo nal neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae nan neoege ganda neomu meolli gajin ma chajeul su itge Make you fall in love geudael chajeul georago geudael itneundaneun geon nareul itneun geonikka naneun andwae naneun kkok neoyaman hae geurae neo geurae neo na jigeum neoege ganda jogeumman gidaryeojwo nal neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae nan neoege ganda jogeumman gidaryeojwo nal neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae neo animyeon andwae nan andwae nan andwae nan neoege ganda nal bodeon ne nunbitgwa misoga geu ttaseuhan ipsulgwa songiri neomu geuriwo neomu geuriwo |-|English= Your eyes that looked at me, your smile, Those warm lips and touch I miss it so much, I miss it so much There wasn’t a single day where I forgot you, Every part of my heart says it’s you Again today, again today I am going to you right now, Please wait a little for me I can’t go on if it’s not you I can’t go on if it’s not you I am going to you Those shoulders that cruelly turned away, Those cold footsteps that left me I’m so scared, I’m so scared Don’t forget me for a single day, Each moment we grow apart Again today, again today I am going to you right now, Please wait a little for me I can’t go on if it’s not you I can’t go on if it’s not you I am going to you, Please wait a little for me I can’t go on if it’s not you I can’t go on if it’s not you I am going to you Don’t go too far away so I can look for you Make you fall in love, I will look for you Because forgetting you means forgetting myself I can’t go on, it needs to be you, Yes you, yes you I am going to you right now, Please wait a little for me I can’t go on if it’s not you I can’t go on if it’s not you I am going to you, Please wait a little for me I can’t go on if it’s not you I can’t go on if it’s not you I am going to you Your eyes that looked at me, your smile, Those warm lips and touch I miss it so much, I miss it so much Category:Songs